User blog:Jessefan1/My MCSM Netfilx Choices from S1E1
This is the choices that I will choose from Episode 1 of MCSM Netflix, so I will put the choices in the other episodes as well. Them 1: Jesse's Gang My Choices that I would put in this episode: I choosed 2 Pies. I chosed Female Jesse. I chosed Chicken-Sized Zombies. I told Axel that it wasn't funny. I told them that Gabriel was awesome. I chose to build a Creeper. I chose the Order of the Pig. I told Lukas to make the best team win. I chose the Warrior Whip. I went to look down in the well. I went to the bush and a chicken popped out. I went to see the pigs. I went to the smoke trail, but saw Reuben's costume burned up. I went to the Tall Grass to find Reuben. I told Reuben to stay close. I told Petra that I'm all in. I crafted a Sword, but only a stone one. I chose to jump off the bridge. I told Olivia and Axel that we deserve an victory party. I told Ivor that I'm Jesse. I told Petra that I'm cool with Ivor. I told Lukas that Aiden really hurt my pig. I chose to trade Otis a sword. I chose to go get some slime. I chose to go look at the Crafting Table. I chose to go talk to Lukas. I told Lukas that we polite ask what's ours. I told Axel to leave the potion alone. I chose to warn Olivia. I chose to go after Lukas. I told Gabriel that he has to stop him. I told them that Ivor is losing control of it. I chose to help Lukas. I told Gabriel where are the other 2 members of Order of the Stone are. I chose to save Petra. I told Ivor that it's his fault. I chose to put my hands in the air. I told them that it's awful. I told Axel that he can do it. I chose that we can build a Treehouse. I decided to keep my Cookie. I told them that Lukas has to stay. I crafted a Bow. I told them that It explains a lot about the Order. I talked to Axel because he was worried about Petra. I talked to Lukas to see what was in the book. I talked to Olivia to see what she thinks about the Temple of the Order of the Stone. I went to see the Pedestial, but never expected for the whole gang doing this. I chose to go with Axel to go find Magnus. Other things to suggest in the end I will make the next episode choices on Dec 13th. This is released on Dec 12th. Other episodes with choices: Minecraft Story Mode Netfilx Episode 1 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode Netfilx Episode 2 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode Netfilx Episode 3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode Netflix Episode 4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode Netflix Episode 5 Choices And what do you guys think of my choices so far? Category:Blog posts